Dressing room fun
by DRAWFO
Summary: AwA...Germany is working, Prussia is bored. They go shopping, and now he's not bored. SLASH  duh...  PrussiaxGermany -In that order.


**;; I've never, ever, written smut in my life, so sue me if it's bad! ...I don't know if smut roleplays count :D...No? FINE. BI...**

**Warning: Yaoi, BL, dressing room smut. ouo Aprons...Gilbert cusses ONCE. or was that the narrator...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the other characters. I..do own the attendant lady though. She's my bitch. c: **

* * *

><p>"West~" The albino man whined, "Let's do something! Let's go out and do something~!" Said man was working papers from both his demanding boss and his whiny elder brother.<p>

"Nein!" Ludwig scolded, "If you're bored, then perhaps you can go do your _own_ papers for once! And don't forget to organize them!"

"Luddy~ Let's go shopping." Completely ignoring the command, "I need new clothing for the awesome me!" Gilbert nagged, pacing around the tiny office. The windows were open, letting in a fresh breeze of blue cornflower. The Prussian threw his arms around the man, causing Ludwig to scribble on the paper.

"Gilbert!" He stood up, startling the Prussian.

"Com' on!" Said man complained quickly regaining posture, "Let's go shopping!" He clasped his hands together, "Pleaseee~~~?" pleaded the Albino. The German clasped his hand onto his forehead, letting out a long sigh.

"Fine." But before the Prussian could throw his arms up to cheer, Ludwig put out a finger to shush him, "**_If_** you stop bothering me after we return! And you finish all your papers!" The Prussian tapped his chin.

"…Alright." The Prussian agreed, grinning. "Betcha didn't think I'd agree, huh?"

The German sighed, "Sadly, Ja." Picking up his jacket, he walked out of the room, retrieving his keys.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>"Ooh! Oooh! That store!" The Prussian cried out excitedly. Pink letters wrote out the words <em>Victoria's Secret. <em>This earned a groan from Ludwig.

"Was! Why? This is a lingerie store!" Gilbert completely ignored the blonde man's protests and pulled him in. "This is a lingerie store!" Ludwig repeated, proving his point by pointing at the racks of bras and drawers storing panties from small to x-large; walls lined with pictures of half-naked female models in underwear.

"Oooh…She's so sexy…" The Prussian grinned at the picture, completely ignoring any of his brother's protests, "Just my type. Blonde, tall, short haired, and big breasted." Almost like the female version of Ludwig he added in his mind.

"Ahem…" Ludwig cleared his throat, hoping to attract some attention, "I thought you were homosexual, bruder."

"Jealous, Luddy?" The Prussian lifted an eyebrow and smirked.

"Nein!" the blushing German denied. The Prussian wrapped his arms around the German's waist.

"You're the only one I'd fuck." Gilbert whispered into the younger man's ear. For a moment, Ludwig almost forgot where he was. For a moment, he almost wished the Prussian would push him against the wall, forcing his tongue in for dominance, but alas, they were in a shopping mall and the former country had already ran off in a different section of the store. "Ludwig! You'd look so cute in this!" Gilbert had a white lacy apron in his hands, see through and lined with little bows on the pockets and straps

"Gilbert…" The German slapped his own forehead, "I'm not wearing that."

The Prussian pouted, "Why not, West? At least try it on!" He rushed Ludwig toward the dressing rooms.

"Was? Bruder!" He pointed at the lingerie. "I don't want to wear that!"

"Too bad!" He rushed the German inside the isle, catching looks from the passing ladies. Finally reaching their destination, the biggest dressing room of all, which really isn't that big, the former country shut the door with a click. He turned around, and began to unbutton the German's clothing.

"West, I'm surprised you haven't protested even once!" The Prussian grinned as he unclasped the last button.

"How could I! I couldn't run off even if I wanted to!" The Prussian turned the younger man around pulling off his shirt, forcing the younger man against the mirror.

"My…my…such nice pecs…" He grinned, bringing his hands to Germany's chest, drawing little circles at Ludwig's nipples.

"B-Bruder…" Ludwig could feel his own rational mind was already beginning to leave him. He was much more vulnerable than he usually was, perhaps due to the setting. Yes, the German was a huge fan of public sex. He was…simply kinky like that. "S-stop it…"

"Nein~" Gilbert smirked, as he lightly pinched the other's nipples, toying with them and grinning. "Look…who's getting turned on, hmm?" The Prussian kissed along the nape of the other's neck. Gently biting the skin, licking the light mark he left on his shoulder. Gilbert's hands stroked down the German's abs, and removed the other's belt.

"B-bruder…We're in a dressing room…We shouldn't be doing such vulgar things…"

"Says the man that's already half hard." The Prussian grinned, using his forefinger to draw a line on his brother's half-erect member through his underwear. "I think you should put the apron on…It'd be pretty sexy." Ludwig was already weak in his knees to protest.

"I-I don't…"

"How's about I don't let you cum?" That got to the German because he knew his brother was devious enough to do so. He quickly pulled off his trousers and threw on the apron.

"H-happy now?" The German blushed. The apron was much too small for the German, letting much of his skin expose and a light erection poke at the lining of the apron. Gilbert smirked, walking closer pushing the other's back against the mirror. He pressed his lips against Ludwig's, forcing the younger man's mouth open, tongues fighting for dominance. "G-gil—"He was cut off, tongue being pushed down and forced to submit. Gilbert simply smirked through his kiss. His long, pale fingers snaked towards his own pants, unbuckling his belt and taking off his skin-tight jeans. _Ahhh…relief…_Gilbert thought to himself. The Prussian's skilled tongue traveled out of the other's mouth, allowing Ludwig to regain some oxygen. As his tongue traveled lower and lower, a line of saliva was left on the bigger man's face, neck, and chest. Ludwig opened an eye and peeked at the disappearing Prussian. Suddenly, Ludwig let out a strangled moan.

"Sir? Are you alright in there?" An attendant knocked on the door, "Sir?" The Prussian raised his head, grinning.

"Ja, Bruderlein, tell them." He continued with squeezing the blond man's erection, nibbling gently on the tip.

"A-Ahhh~!" Ludwig attempted to control his moaning, "Y-Yes, I'm q-quite—ah~! A-alright..." Ludwig glared down, slapping the Albino in an un-awesome way. "Quit the teasing!" The German whispered. _As if,_ the Albino thought, grinning.

Mein Gott.

"G-Gilbert. I'm serious…"

"Ja, Bruder, I know." Gilbert's skilled hands stroked the younger man, eliciting tiny moans now and then. The blond man clasped his mouth from crying out loud when tip of the Albino's tongue gently kissed the tip of the member, circling around the head. Licking from the very bottom of the member to the very tippy top. The German could only remember the sensation of the tongue. The way it swirled near the tip. The way it flicked at the bottom. Out of nowhere, the Prussian engulfed the member, taking in as much as possible. Mein Gott. Ludwig let out a soft, long moan.

"B-bruder…" He whined, "I-I'm going to end up cumming if you continue with such vulgarity!" The Prussian chuckled at the Luddy's hardheadedness. _Double entendre_. He thought to himself.

"You're so stubborn." His tongue went further this time, passing the testicles and closing in on the puckered hole in between the cheeks. His tongue flicked at the hole, "Turn around, West."

"Gilbert! We can't go that far in such a place!" He whispered, slapping the Albino.

"But look at yourself! And look at the awesome me! I haven't had any physical pleasure yet!" He pointed to his lower regions. 5 meters; they were all there.

"…!" Ludwig couldn't say anything, only making an astonished face. "Fine! But no teasing, or I swear—"

"Yes, yes!" The Albino waved him off. "Now spread your legs." Ludwig reluctantly pressed his palms against the mirror, spreading his legs as far as they would allow, while sticking his butt out shamelessly. It was kind of awkward watching his brother getting to work through the mirror. Two fingers appeared in front of Ludwig's mouth, "Suck." His tongue slipped out, licking along the ridges of the other's fingers, coating them with thick saliva. "Enough~ I think they're wet enough to go in." Gilbert stuck his first finger in, simply wedging around in the cramped cave. Ludwig moaned, and groaned at that single finger. It was _pretty_ dry. When a second finger was entered, he let out a deep groan. The Albino smirked, scissoring around the smooth creases of the walls of the inside, searching for the blond man's sweet spot.

"Ahhh!" Ludwig moaned, as the Albino pressed against the spot. "G-Gilbert!"…The Albino continued to thrust his fingers against spot, gaining force. He was on the edge of breaking and forcing himself in no matter how tight if…if the blond man…begs just a little bit—"Please! Gilbert!" Gilbert's mind went blank and pulled out his fingers making the younger man whine, but he knew something better was coming. ((A/N: …heheh double entendre again.)) Then the Albino did something that surprised Ludwig even more. He kissed him. And not the usual "Gilbert" kiss, it was much more different. It was like a swift, reassuring kiss.

"Ya ready, West?" He positioned himself, waiting for the command.

"J-Ja! J-just don—Ahhhhhh!" The Albino did exactly what he was about to ask not to. He had thrust straight onto the prostate, causing the German to twitch and see spots. "I-I told you no-~ Ahhhhh…!" The German's mind went blank, losing all rational thoughts and he simply rode the member moaning with each thrust. His mouth filled with dirty vulgar words in German, and an occasional "Faster!" would be muttered out. Gilbert was not showing any mercy, thrusting in and out quickly in a speedy rhythm, sweat dripping down his forehead. Now and then, he would add a few groans along side with Ludwig's. The German writhed underneath the Prussian's touches, fingers dawdling with the ends of the other's apron. A few more thrusts, the German convulsed over his stomach, onto the mirror, and the apron. Great, now they'll _have_ to buy this. Not...that he really minded…

"Kesesesesesesese~~ Came so quickly, mein liebe? And this time, it was only on the ass too~!" Gilbert teased, laying his chin in between the nape of the other's neck; continuing to thrust into the other. Not long after, however, the Prussian also came, convulsing into the other.

"B-Bruder! You came into me!" The blond shrieked, "That's going to hurt later!" The Albino man pulled out immediately.

"Kesesesese," He laughed nervously, "D-don't worry! Big Bruder is here!" He kissed Ludwig gently_. Again! There it was that weird soft kiss…completely unlike him! _Ludwig thought to himself. He took out a handkerchief and began wiping the semen off the mirror. He could feel the cum oozing out of his back. When they were finally ready to leave the dressing room, everyone turned around to look at them.

"M-mein…gott…" Ludwig face palmed, "…Gilbert…" He turned to the Albino, but he had already left the building, leaving the bill, the embarrassment, and the explaining to the German. He was going to kill his bruder.

"ICH LIEBE DICH!" The Prussian shouted as he ran through the crowded halls of the mall, laughing hysterically, "Kesesesesese~!"

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R~ ouo I love reading review. AwA <strong>


End file.
